


I don’t know how to love him./我不知如何愛他

by conanlan



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: 2012版, M/M, 獻給它它
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanlan/pseuds/conanlan
Summary: 「我知道你今天會吻我三次。」耶穌挑挑眉，露出了那個難以捉摸的微笑。「⋯⋯也有可能我一個都不給啊。」耶穌輕笑了一聲，「你會的。」他走向猶大，靠得很近，近到他身上的精油味都竄進猶大鼻腔裡，幾近耳語地說：「三次，一次都不會少。」
Relationships: Jesus Christ & Judas Iscariot, Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I don’t know how to love him./我不知如何愛他

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maymoon0525](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymoon0525/gifts).



> 同為JCS推廣者之噗友它它指定之下，我試著以12版的雙J在穩定交往中（？）為前提，寫篇甜（？？？）文。  
> 結果⋯⋯這CP要寫甜真的不太容易，總之我盡力了。  
> 第一次寫他們抓不太到感覺，應該大概可能會OOC⋯⋯（。
> 
> 還請它它笑納啊啊啊。

「我不知道要怎麼愛他。」抹大拉的瑪利亞猛地坐在猶大對面的位置，沒頭沒腦地說。  
靜默的圖書館裡有幾個人轉頭望了一眼，但沒多留意他們。  
猶大頭也沒抬，繼續讀著手上的書，邊翻頁邊寫著筆記，「嗯，我也不知道。」彷彿很清楚瑪利亞講的是誰似的。  
「⋯⋯你不知道？他選擇了你耶！」  
「沒有誰選擇誰，瑪利亞。」他合上了書，「只有必然。以他的話來說的話。」  
猶大起身收拾了一下桌上的東西，抬眼看了看她，「他還是會繼續接受妳觸碰他、崇拜他。我不會，也無法阻擋的。至少妳知道這點。」

離開圖書館後，猶大默默走往街頭演講的地點。他心中的萬世巨星每到這時間絕對站在那階梯最高處，以最沈痛的表情、最嚴厲的聲音呼籲民眾拿出勇氣，跟他一起站出來抵抗強權。  
然後用最溫柔的態度接受所有人的喝采、歡呼。再緩緩走下階梯，將手盡可能地伸向所有尋求救贖的羔羊。猶大不管看幾次都無法接受這男人的作為，然而他也無法移開視線。  
說到底，那就是他的男人。唯一的。  
男人注意到猶大，眼神多停留了幾秒，給了他一個專屬的微笑。  
可惡。猶大暗自罵著自己，總是一不小心就沈淪下去。

「你總是板著臉呢，猶大。」散會後耶穌與其他門徒道了別，自然地跟在猶大身邊微笑說。  
猶大看了他一眼，「你也總是嬉皮笑臉的呢。」  
「那是因為你老是板著臉啊。」  
「不是每個門徒都必須附和你的意思。」  
「所以我才愛你嘛。」  
猶大愣了愣，他至今依然聽不習慣這種話。  
他們一起走回了住處，嚴格來說是猶大的住處。然而耶穌本就沒有固定的落腳處，於是自然而然地，這裡也成了耶穌的住處。所謂的必然。  
一進門，猶大便將外套掛上衣桿，包包隨手一擺，正打算去泡壺熱茶暖暖夜間帶來的涼意時，耶穌淡淡地問：「我的吻呢？」  
猶大轉身看著還站在門口的耶穌。他的眼神已經不是那個無私奉獻一切的萬世巨星，在這裡，在這個空間裡，他只是一個普通的男人。一個渴望得到戀人一吻的普通人。  
猶大的態度瞬間軟化，他總是拿這男人沒辦法。既不知道怎麼愛他，也無法恨他。捨不得見他日復一日地將重擔攬在自己身上，但也無法一走了之當作沒看到。  
「我知道你今天會吻我三次。」耶穌挑挑眉，露出了那個難以捉摸的微笑。  
「⋯⋯也有可能我一個都不給啊。」  
耶穌輕笑了一聲，「你會的。」他走向猶大，靠得很近，近到他身上的精油味都竄進猶大鼻腔裡，幾近耳語地說：「三次，一次都不會少。」  
猶大這一瞬間差點就要吻上去。然而天生反骨的他就是不願自己輕易被這男人影響。  
猶大不是為了觸碰他、崇拜他、讚美他而在他身邊的。他不是。他想保護這個男人，他想照顧他、守望他，時時提醒他不要為了搶關注而喪失原先的初衷。  
「⋯⋯你猶豫了呢。」耶穌勾起不符合對外形象的誘人笑容，瞇起眼看著猶大，「來吧，吻我吧。」  
猶大理智斷了線，雙手摟上耶穌後頸吻了他。

熱茶有效地驅趕了寒意，猶大坐在沙發上繼續今天在圖書館未完的筆記，翻了幾頁後看向一旁已累到睡著的耶穌。這男人總是毫不猶豫地將自己的力量展現在眾人面前，堅信自己能做得更多。卻沒人看得到他因此筋疲力竭的模樣，只認為他做得還不夠多。  
猶大只肯在耶穌沈睡之際顯露自己的溫柔，他伸手輕輕撫摸耶穌的臉頰，撥開幾綹落在他額前的髮絲，一臉疼惜地看著他。  
「⋯⋯我不知道該怎麼愛你。」猶大輕輕地說：「你總是讓我發狂。」他輕嘆了一口氣，像是放棄掙扎似地在耶穌唇上落下一吻，「然而我只愛你。」  
「⋯⋯我知道。」耶穌閉著眼睛，微微一笑。  
該死。猶大咬了咬下唇，在心裡再度譴責了自己一下。

「如果我今天沒有吻你三次會怎麼樣？」猶大抬頭看了看壁鐘，不知不覺夜已深了。  
耶穌小憩一下後又投入在準備明天的講稿之中，他看著猶大挑了挑眉，一臉有趣地說：「你真是喜歡用吻來挑戰我呢。」  
「⋯⋯那到底是什麼意思。」  
「在你還能擁有我的時候，盡情吻我吧，猶大。」耶穌眨了眨眼睛，「不要後悔。」  
「你老是這樣。」猶大開始不耐煩起來，「不想留在這裡就直說啊。」  
「那是你說的，我沒這麼想過。」耶穌在沙發上盤起腿，面對猶大，靜靜地看著他。  
猶大毫不閃躲地看著他的眼睛，「那你到底是怎麼想的？」  
「我什麼都沒想。」耶穌溫柔地笑了笑，「這都是『必然』的。」  
猶大不高興地站起身，「必然、必然、必然！你總是用這種話閃避你不想回答的事對嗎？」他越想越生氣，「為什麼你就不能用自己的意志做一次選擇？多想一點？哼嗯？」  
「⋯⋯我選擇了啊。」  
猶大愣了愣，「⋯⋯你有？」  
「嗯。」耶穌平靜地看著猶大，「我選擇留在這裡，跟你在一起。」  
猶大呆愣了好一陣子，看著耶穌澄澈的眼神皺了皺眉頭，一陣天人交戰後，甩了甩頭毫不猶豫地上前吻了他。這次的吻比前兩次都來得深情。

「你為什麼老是能預測這些事？」猶大靠在他肩膀輕輕地問。壁鐘剛敲完了今日最後的12下。  
耶穌笑了起來，「我沒有。至少這一次沒有。」他摟了摟猶大，調皮地看了他一眼，「只是不這麼說，你一定不肯吻我吧？」  
猶大瞪大眼睛，「你這人真的有夠讓人火大！！！」  
耶穌忍不住大笑了起來，「你就是這點可愛啊，猶大。」他愉悅地吻了猶大，封住了他接下來的破口大罵。  
「⋯⋯不要以為用這個吻，我就會原諒你這騙子！！！」猶大即使被耶穌主動的吻沖昏了頭，還是嘴硬得很。  
「你會的。」耶穌邊吻著他邊說，「你總是會。」


End file.
